Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(10-4q)+4(-8q-4)}$
Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{10-4q}{)} + 4(-8q-4) $ $ {-50+20q} + 4(-8q-4) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -50+20q + {4(}\gray{-8q-4}{)} $ $ -50+20q {-32q-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {20q - 32q} {-50 - 16}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} {-50 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12q} {-66}$ The simplified expression is $-12q-66$